


Heartthrobs And Too Much Pizza

by punkrockpotato



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato





	Heartthrobs And Too Much Pizza

Pete is always stuck in his own little world. He's not very good at reading body language, which is the thing that always seems to get him in trouble. Pete can take a punch or two, hell, even deal a few punches when needed, he's good at that. See, Pete always says the wrong things, but he means well. 

On the first day of school, he already manages to get punched because of this inability to read body language. He's sitting with Patrick, Joe, Andy and a few kids Patrick met this summer at a reading festival or something,Pete can't remember. 

"Gerard said he'd come tomorrow, but that's Bob, and that's Ray" Patrick pauses looking around "and Mikey and Frank are just getting lunch."

"Mikey Way? Gerard's little brother?" Pete says with his head dipped down so he doesn't see Mikey and Frank sit down. "He's like, in all my classes. Quiet dude." First mistake. 

"Sibling" Mikey clears their throat and Pete looks up to see the blushing kid in front of him. "and they" 

"Huh?" Pete asks. Assuming that the murderous look on Franks face is simply just his face, seeing that this is the first time he's ever seen the tiny Italian dude. 

"Pronouns" Mikey says quieter, folding more into themselves. "'cause... You know... "

Pete looks at him, completely confused for a solid six seconds before realising where he'd fucked up. Here comes mistake number two. "Shit man....fuck I mean..." the more flustered Pete gets, the more he rambles and he's seriously wondering why Patrick didn't slap a hand over Pete's mouth to shut him up. "Gerard's little bro- fuck fuck sibling... In all my classes"

Pete honestly wasn't surprised when Frank stands up, punches him (which for a little guy, Franks punch knocks Pete out of his chair, but Pete's tiny too so it's not that surprising), then drags Mikey away. Patrick looks down at Pete, just shaking his head at his best friend with the swollen, bloody lip. 

*****

Mikey and Pete really do have the same classes (except for third and sixth hour), and they are placed next to each other due to last names, so after lunch, Pete considers skipping but soon realizes that's not a good idea on the first day of school. When he walks into chemisty he nearly shits his pants because Franks sitting there in the first row, face turning to disgust as soon as he sees Pete. Pete gulps and takes his seat next to Mikey, Franks death glare never leaving until the bell rings. 

When the teacher starts going over the syllabus, Mikey leans over. "I'm really sorry about Frank"

"I deserved it" Pete says. Mikey doesn't deny it. 

*****

The next day Pete greets Mikey at lunch with "Hey! What's up mway?" everything is well. Except for the way Gerard keeps looking at Pete like he murdered a puppy, but besides that, everything is great. 

After lunch, Pete asks Mikey if they'd want to walk up to chemistry together. Mikey smiles and nods, but to Pete's disappointment, Frank trails along,talking to Mikey about this weekends plans (which Pete totally isn't jealous about). What Pete really wants is some alone time with Mikey, but with their overprotective friends, it's proven to be harder than he'd thought. 

*****

After two weeks of giggling and totally falling in love with Mikeyway, Pete finally asks him to come over. "Tonight, after school" Pete clarifies. 

Mikey looks hesitant at first, biting their lip. "You what? Yeah. Yeah. Gerard won't mind"

As it turns out, Gerard does mind. After the last class, Gerard is waiting for Mikey outside the door. 

"Oh yeah!" Mikey says when they see Gerard "I'm going over to Pete's."

Pete, whom was standing next to Mikey, was on the receiving end of a deadly glare from Gerard. "I don't think that's a good idea Mikes, mum's expecting us. Plus, our new comic book came in, the Limited Edition"

"I already told mum and she said its okay and I promise to look at it when I get home" Gerard looks like he's just about to say something when Mikey takes Pete's hand and tugs it and says "come on" leaving their brother. 

"You're brother is out for my blood now" Pete laughs as they get out of the building and onto the sidewalk that leads home. Mikey still hasn't let go of Pete's hand, they're both just walking down the street fingers intwined like they don't belong anywhere else. 

Arriving at Pete's home, they both run upstairs to Pete's room and fall to the bed. "Zombies or stealing cars?" Pete asks

"Zombies, duh" Mikey replies and Pete falls helplessly in love with them. 

After a few hours of killing zombies, Pete's mum announces that pizzas ready. 

"I'll beat ya down there" Pete giggles, but fails his own bet nonetheless, having the shorter legs of the two. 

After stealing over half the box, they retreat back upstairs, sitting cross-legged and eating pizza. 

"I believe in unicorns" Mikey offers a piece of themselves. "Once, my brother told me he saw a unicorn in the woods and I was out there all day looking for it."

Pete nearly chokes on his pizza laughing. "You're different Mikeyway, I like you" and shit, he did not mean to say that. Goodbye the best friendship Pete has ever had (besides Patrick)

Mikey smiles warmly. "I like you too" 

******

Pete's talking so fast that it's a surprise that Patrick can keep up "…and then they said they liked me too. Oh my god 'trick. They like me too!"

"They could've meant like as a friend, you know." Patrick only says it because he knows it's better coming from him than anyone else. 

Pete's entire energy level drops, making Patrick feel horrible "oh, yeah" 

*****

After a few days, Mikey notices Pete's distance from them and confronts him. 

"Hey" Mikey walks up to Pete outside the school doors. Mikey has to wait for Gerard to get out of detention and Pete was just about to leave, now all the human traffic is gone. "What's been up with you lately?"

Pete leans against the wall and looks down at his shoes. "Nothing, why?"

Then it all clicks. Mikey begins to conclude that they were the one in the wrong. That Pete doesn't like them because they're a 'them'. "Oh" Mikey chokes out a little. "I… I thought you liked me too…"

Pete's like up with concern. "I do like you"

"But you're weirded out"

"No" Pete's quick to deny. "No it's not that. It's just that…"Pete searches for the right words. He can't just come out and be like 'I actually want my tongue in your mouth' even if that's what he really, really wants. "it's just that… fuck, Mikey, you're so beautiful and…fuck"

Mikey stands there, looking blankly at Pete. 

"I like you Mikey, I really, really like you. But not in the friendship kind of why like how you like me" 

"It's kinda fucked up that you're trying to tell me just how to like you" Mikey crosses their arms. 

Pete's stupid, and it takes him a minute before he realises. "Wait… so you…?”

Pete doesn't get to finish that thought because Gerard's bursting through the doors to the outside world like he hasn't seen it in years. "Come on, Mikey!" Gerard practically tugs his sibling "Mum's making lasagna." 

Before disappearing with Pete's heart and promises of lasagna, Mikey waves back to Pete, almost like a promise. 

*****

Pete wants to avoid Mikey, for reasons that probably will only make sense to Pete, but he cannot, half out seat arrangements, half out of pure exhaustion. He stayed up all night last night just relaying Mikey's words. 

Mikey smiles and sits down next to Pete, chatting about the chemistry work due in just a few hours, playing it like nothing happened yesterday. Pete can do that. As the teacher drones though Edgar Allan Poe, Pete gets bored and lets his eyes wander. His eyes land on Mikey's thighs, and oh my god they're wearing a skirt today. 

Pete's curious how he didn't notice that right away, it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. With absolutely no impulse control, Pete goes to reach out for the bare legs, only to get stopped by the bell, he can't decide if that's a good thing or bad thing. 

Third hour, Pete has a crisis and Patrick finds him hyperventilating in the bathroom. 

"What am I?" Pete gasps 

"You are Pete." Patrick says, leaning against the sink, he's dealt with stuff like this far too much with Pete. So much so, he has it down to a science. 

"No. But I'm bisexual. But I like Mikey. Mikey's well… I don't even know. What the hell am I if I want to fuck Mikey?"

"Well, bisexual is two genders, pansexual is all genders." 

"Okay, that solves the easiest problem, what about the other two?" Pete looks at Patrick like he has all the answers. He doesn't, but he has the next best thing. 

"That's something you talk to Mikey about." 

"oh yeah. 'hi Mikey I was just curious what you have under your skirt so when I lick up your thighs I'm not caught off guard' that'll work!" Pete says, tongue heavy with sarcasm. 

"First of all, ew too much information, I didn't need that Image in my head." Patrick starts "second of all, you can't over think it, just let everything happen naturally"

"But-"

“Naturally"

After lunch, Frank, Pete and Mikey are all walking up to chemistry. Pete can tell it’s a good day, Frank doesn't look like he’s gonna go all ‘Italian mobster’ on Pete, Pete gets to enjoy Mikey’s beauty, and Mikey is just happy he’s loved. But everybody knows that it’s when everything feel the best, things go down hill. 

“Hey Fag! With the skirt. Fuckin’ tranny, no one wants you here” Some asshole calls out from across the hall. Pete is on him within seconds, pushing him against the wall before Frank even has the time to react. 

“Good luck getting on the soccer team next year, you and your transphobic ass will be benched all season” Pete hisses through his teeth, thankful he’s the captain of the soccer team. 

Frank’s the one who gets the solid punch in. It would’ve been Pete but he heard Mikey whimper and Pete let go to flaunter back to them. Pete saw Mikey, just watching the scene unfold with watery eyes and a distant stare.

“Make him stop” Mikey says horsely.

“Come on Frank” Pete tugs Frank, who is still beating the shit out of that guy, at the shoulders. “Just leave him”

Frank has to take a deep breath before spitting on that guy’s chest and turning to face Mikey. “It’s okay,” His angry demeanour goes to soft and cuddly, hugging Mikey because they can’t stop shaking. 

Pete, painfully aware of everything, notices that they have gathered a crowd. “Hey, uh, we should…” 

“Yeah” Frank agrees. “Wanna go to Chem.?”

Mikey shakes their head, with a pout. 

“Wanna ditch and come over to my house for pizza?” Pete grins widely. 

Mikey nods slightly and leans into Pete. “I’m gonna fail if I don’t go” Frank bites at his lip ring. “Just…take care of them, okay?”

“Of course” Pete nods, before smiling up at Mikey. “Ready to go and be rebels?” 

Mikey giggles and nods, still leaning towards Pete. Mikey’s cheeks are stained red with tears and Pete would give anything to kiss their tears away, even though he knows he can’t, not now. So Pete just takes Mikey’s hand and squeezes it gently so they know he’s here for them. 

*****

Back at the house, they’re listening to Danzing and eating pizza. Pete’s awfully proud he got Mikey to smile so quickly, and he doesn’t want to ruin the mood by bringing up their talk from yesterday. 

Pete actually doesn’t bring it up at all. They both are just sitting on the bed, Pete is trying to pretend like he isn’t checking Mikey out (because god, their ass looks so good in that skirt), and Mikey’s trying to pretend like they don’t notice Pete just staring at their lips, wanting to taste the pizza. 

“Just…hold still okay?” Pete seriously has to work up the courage to do this. He puts a hand on Mikey’s cheek, and tries to take a deep breath stealthily. It’s not like Pete hasn’t kissed anyone before, he’s had lots of practise. But this is Mikey, he’s afraid he’s going to fuck this up, because Pete’s great and fucking things up. He really likes Mikey, and he just knows he’s going to make a mistake. There’s a million reasons why Pete should just drop his hand and pretend like nothing happened, but he can’t think of anything right now, so he just parts his lips and presses against Mikey’s lips. 

Pete can feel Mikey smile and part their lips, before they put their arms over his shoulders, this gives Pete enough confidence to drop his hands to their hips. 

When they part, Pete fights a whine, because kissing Mikey felt so good. Mikey’s face was painted with a soft pink blush and they were looking in Pete’s eyes, who were greedily begging for more, to which Mikey complies. 

Pete wants everything, just, everything. Mikey feels so good all the time and he wants to be able to experience, to touch every inch of him. But with the little self control he has, he keeps his hands above their shirt. 

When Mikey lets Pete lick past their lips, that’s when Pete loses his self control. He pushes Mikey so they’re laying on their back, with Pete straddling their hip, not touching, not yet, just hovering. Mikey’s hands slide down Pete’s back and finds the curve of his ass, squeezing gently, but it’s still enough for Pete’s legs to go all jelly and grind up against Mikey. 

“So hot….Mikes….so fuckin….” Pete rambles as he kisses down Mikey’s neck. “God you’re just so- urgh- Mikey. I wanna…” He’s not really thinking anymore. The filter between his brain and mouth is long gone. 

“Pete stop!” Mikey gasps, pushing Pete off of them. 

Pete almost whines like a kicked puppy, but he quickly comes to. “Oh my god…. fuck…I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking…” He goes to touch Mikey, who is hugging their knees to their chest, but they flinch away, now Pete feels like he kicked a puppy. “Mikey?” He looks at the shaking person, curled up in the corner of the bed. “Mikey, I’m sorry”

“I’m a freak” they spit out, mad at themselves, “You just make me feel…so normal. Everyone’s kinda afraid to touch me, even with hugs and stupid stuff like that.” The most heartbreaking sound happens next, when Mikey’s voice cracks just before tears start to drip down their cheek. “I just don’t want to freak you out, and lose you”

Pete crawls over and wraps his arms around them. “You’re not gonna lose me, Mikeyway. I won’t leave” 

*****  
Pete and Mikey aren’t dating, but they are definitely a ‘thing’, holding hands in the halls, flirtatious glances, and of course, murderous looks from Gerard. Pete has lots of questions, but he’s too afraid to ask them, he doesn’t want to upset Mikey. 

After two weeks of going back to Pete’s house (they can’t go back to Mikey’s because Gerard will stalk them, lesson learnt), and basically eating pizza and making out, they get into a discussion about everything Pete’s been struggling with. 

Mikey shrugs when Pete asks if they are dating. “Yeah, I mean, if that’s cool.”

“Yeah. Cool” Pete repeats, dumbly.

“So like, you’re my boyfriend, and I’m your partner, and yeah” Mikey says, setting things straight (Or as straight as this relationship can be).

“Good, so that means I can do this…?” Pete bites Mikey’s neck, causing them to giggle. 

“I think that was one of the points Gerard threatened you about. ‘No hickies on Mikey or your balls come off’” Mikey tries to imitate Gerard. 

“Okay fine, if I can’t do that” Pete’s joking tone begins to turn low and lusty. “Is there anything else I can do” He asks running a finger up Mikey’s thigh, they’re wearing that black skirt that Pete likes so much. 

“I don’t know” Mikey bites their lip shyly. “Is it going to fuck us up?”

Pete swoops down for a kiss. “Nah,” Pete smiles to lighten the mood, hands still sliding up and down on their thighs, careful not to go too high. “I think that we’ll be just fine.” He smiles for comfort “We’ll take it nice and slow, stopping if you need me to” 

It was enough for Mikey’s insides to turn to butterflies and have a silly smile plastered across their face. Pete took that as an a-okay to go, and kissed them gently, contrast to what he really feels inside. Mikey chooses to ignore the nervous nagging feeling that bubbles up when they look into Pete's eyes, seeing his pupils dilating with lust. 

Pete snakes his hand up Mikey's skirt, putting two fingers against the thin material. Dick or no dick, Pete absolutely loves the way Mikey jerks when he touches their clit, instantly feeling the wetness. There's so much he wants to do, so much he needs to explore. Slipping his hands out of their skirt, Mikey makes a unappreciative noise, but doesn't give up on tugging Pete's shirt over his head. Mikey is simply mesmerized by the definition of Pete's muscles and how they move fluidly with every touch. 

Pete slides his hands up Mikey's shirt, looking up with questioning eyes. "Uh-" Mikey's throat is dry and all they really want is for Pete to touch them again, that's all they ever really wanted. "Maybe- maybe... just uh.. stay below..."

Pete cuts them off with a kiss. "Okay. I got you" He says dipping back into a long, drawn out kiss, while his hands slip across Mikey's belly slowly, ending on their hips and rubbing his thumbs in circles, putting pressure on the dips. 

Mikey takes their hands from Pete's hips and unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear. As soon as their hand was on his dick, Pete gasped and moaned into Mikey's mouth. "Fuck...you're so...god.. we should've..." Pete trails down a lost trail. 

The angles were all off and Mikey was getting nothing, just a whole lot of 'dear god please touch me right now', so they make a complicated maneuver to flip Pete onto his back so they are on top. "Can we loose this?" Pete asks softly through his moans. 

Mikey is so intent on kissing Pete's jaw they barely understand what Pete's asking, until they feel his fingers hooked into the edges of the black fabric. "Just the skirt" Mikey manages to breathe out, and when they kick off the skirt, leaving it to fall somewhere near Pete's clothes, they feel themselves pushing their hips down against Pete, along with the sloppy hand job still going on, creating this awesome, galactic feeling. "Please" Mikey whines when Pete is taking far too long, teasing almost, to get his fingers down between their thighs. When he does, Mikey digs their head into Pete's neck, moaning lightly. 

Mikey can feel Pete's dick twitch once or twice, before Pete stiffens up and comes easily, in consequence, he stops pressing his fingertips against Mikey, and he nearly bites his head off, but settles for rocking against Pete's fingers, just until Pete catches back up. "More, Pete, please, c'mon" they bite his neck, hips twitching 

Pete laughs, still a little high off his orgasm. "You're so hot, Mikeyway" he says as he adds pressure to rub harder at Mikey's clit. Mikey comes with a choked gasp, laying down before panting against Pete's shoulder. 

Pete goes to cuddle up against Mikey, but they stiffen up. "Hey, hey" he props himself up on an elbow, using his other hand to drag a soft knuckle down their cheek. "Are you okay? I thought... fuck you didn't say anything...fuck Mikey I'm so..."

"No" Mikey says "It's fine, you're fine, it was fine. I just...could I just have some pants. 

"Yeah. Of course" Pete says reaching over his bed to search blindly for the pair of pyjama pants he'd thrown down there earlier this morning, then, when he finds the fleece pants, he hands them to Mikey, who slips them on. "So, just checking, but it was good?" Pete asks as Mikey wraps their arms around him and lays their head on his chest. 

"Yeah, Pete, I liked it. Enough to say, 'Maybe next time I could blow you'"

Pete would've gotten hard at the image of Mikey's lips around his cock, if he hadn't just came. Instead, he laces his fingers through Mikey's. "Maybe I'll let you." They both giggle, together, laying in a slightly sweaty bed, late afternoon. After some silence, Pete promises "I won't fuck this up." 

"You will," Mikey says slightly, and Pete almost goes to defend himself, but Mikey keeps talking. "but I'll love you anyways because you're human. Everyone makes mistakes."

Pete holds onto Mikey tighter. "You love me?"

"Yeah. That's what I said"

"I love you too" Pete looks up at them.

"Good, otherwise this would've gotten awkward." Mikey looks back down at him, kissing him at the end of the sentence. 

"You're entire life is awkward, Mikeyway" He says with as much love as he possible can.


End file.
